


Some Nights (Were Made To Sin)

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, basically long pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: When Jongin enters a BDSM club for the first time, he doesn't expect to meet two perfect strangers.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	Some Nights (Were Made To Sin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I wrote this in May I think so it's been a while. It was meant to be posted in August but things happened and yeah... I hope you'll enjoy this! 
> 
> Thanks to Alex for betaing the first version and Tales for betaing the second one <3

The club looked less remarkable than Jongin had expected. The glow of the city streetlights barely reached the entry that was located in the backyard of a building complex, the light merely enough for him to spot a puddle on the concrete in time before he stepped in it.

Even now, Jongin still wondered how he’d ended up here. One conversation with Taemin and he ended up in front of a famous BDSM club, known for its exclusive memberships and high-class clients. Truth be told, without Taemin Jongin wouldn’t have been able to get on the guest list for the club. As the son of a CEO of a large company selling steel on the international market, Lee Taemin had access to the more exclusive sides of nightlife. With his best friend status, it wasn’t rare for Jongin to join him whenever they went out to clubs as VIPs or to concerts with backstage passes. Taemin knew a lot of people and even more people knew Taemin.

Even though Taemin had told Jongin about the club before, up until now Jongin had never felt the need to attend a BDSM club together with his best friend. Even now, the thought of seeing Taemin in any sexual act kind of irked him so he was glad that he was on his own for now. Still, he was more than thankful that Taemin had managed to put Jongin’s name on the list that was filled with important personalities ranging from CEOs and celebrities to even politicians.

_ Oasis.  _ The sign above the door was small and not at all like the trashy neon signs with missing letters that were common for some of the bars in other areas in the city. The writing was modern and sleek, the clean white light a stark contrast to the dark wall. For some reason, Jongin had expected there to be a bouncer, but the door opened to him without any troubles.

Why Jongin was about to spend his night at a high-end BDSM club in Seoul, he wasn’t quite sure yet. It all had begun when he’d told Taemin about his wish to try out something new in the bedroom. Even though he didn’t want to see Taemin doing the do, he didn’t particularly mind exchanging his experiences with him. It hadn’t surprised him when he’d learned that apparently, his best friend liked to frequent a BDSM club, but until recently, he’d never really considered taking up his friend’s offer to put him on the list of guests.

However, now that he’d had some time to think about it, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.  _ “You don’t have to talk to anyone if you don’t want to. Just watch and check if something interests you. You’ll know if you like something or you don’t. Don’t feel pressured.”  _ Taemin had told him earlier that night via text. The thought of not having to engage in anything reassured Jongin.

It wasn’t like he was entirely new to the idea of BDSM. With his ex-boyfriend, Jongin had tried out quite a few kinks that he’d thought he had and then in reality hadn’t found all that exciting. Also, their experiments hadn’t ventured past some light spanking and some handcuffs tied to the bed frame. While all of that had been nice, it had been just that:  _ nice _ . Not amazing, not thrilling, not  _ enough. _ Jongin wanted more.

Two voices pulled him out of his train of thought. Looking up, he spotted two men approaching him and the entrance. One of them looked quite tall, about his height while the other was quite a bit shorter.

“Shit, I think I forgot my purse.” The taller of the two stopped walking, patting down his pockets, seemingly searching for something.

An annoyed sigh could be heard and Jongin figured that it had come from the other man. When he spoke up, he was surprised by how deep his voice sounded. It had a pleasant ring to it, smooth and velvety.

“Well, what’s new? Do you think you forgot it in the car? Cause if we have to drive back home, I swear to god, Oh Sehun…”

Oh Sehun. That had to be the name of the taller guy that seemingly still hadn’t found what he was looking for, currently digging through the pockets in his pants. Only now, Jongin realized how tight they were and that the fabric looked leathery rather than denim. Suddenly, it was starting to sink in what kind of a club he was going to visit that night.

“I checked it after we left the house so it has to be in the car. I probably put it into the middle console before driving. I should’ve put it back into my pocket.”

The smaller man snorted. “Yeah, you should’ve.”

Finally looking up from where he’d been digging through all possible spots on his body where he could’ve put his ID, the tall man spotted Jongin standing in front of the entrance.

The moment their eyes met, Jongin was shocked by how handsome the man actually was. Somewhere next to the two, a window had lit up, suddenly tinting the scene in front of him in a brighter light so that he could get a good look at the two. The tall man’s eyes were piercing, his small mouth twisting into a kind smile as he nodded at Jongin in a silent greeting. If Jongin wasn’t so up-to-date with the fashion industry, he would’ve immediately assumed that this man had to be a model.

The smaller man next to him wasn’t any less attractive though. Only now he noticed how handsome he looked, thick lips and large eyes, his hair rather short but in a way that suited him. He only seemed to have spotted Jongin now, bowing slightly to greet him too.

Before Jongin could say anything, the taller one of the two broke eye contact. Turning around to face what Jongin assumed to be his partner, the man spoke up. “I’ll go back to the car to get my purse. Do you want to wait here or join?”

“There’s no use in standing around here. I’ll come with you and then we can go inside together.” The smaller man, whose name Jongin hadn’t found out yet, decided.

Without another glance in his direction, the two turned around on the spot and left to where they’d come from just a few minutes ago.

Still spooked by the scene, Jongin stared at the nothingness where the two had stood just now before he shook his head. If all of the clients of the club were this attractive, he would certainly have an enjoyable night.

Turning around, he found himself facing the heavy door again. A last deep breath, and he reached out for the handle and pulled it open. In front of him, a flight of stairs opened up, leading into a small foyer that reminded him more of a really small hotel lobby rather than the entrance of a club. The wallpapers on the walls were a beautiful deep red, intricate patterns woven into the colour in a dark grey tone.

A counter with a woman behind it, dressed in a sleek black dress and with impeccable makeup and hair caught his attention. Stepping closer, he sent her a smile.

“Hello, my name is Kim Jongin and I should be on the guest list for tonight.”

“Good evening, Mr. Kim.” She smiled and then typed something into the computer screen, most likely searching for his name on the list. Jongin’s eyes fell onto her name tag that read  _ Irene _ .

"It's your first time here, isn't it?" The question took Jongin by surprise and he looked up from the tag to find her smiling at him.

"Is it that obvious?"

Irene chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, I just know many of the faces that can be found on our guest list. Most of our customers tend to visit frequently, so a new face always catches attention."

There was nothing to argue about and Jongin felt just the tiniest bit relieved that he apparently didn’t look completely lost just yet. At the same time, he hadn’t even entered the actual club yet and he already felt like he was going to stick out like a sore thumb just because he was the  _ new _ person. "I hope that I won't be catching too much attention."

"If you're worried about that, we offer free services in providing you with different kinds of masks." Irene pointed at the shelf behind her and Jongin realised that there were in fact numerous masks ranging from venetian to full on leather masks displayed. Initially, he’d thought them to be decorations but, apparently, they seemed to fulfil a purpose after all.

"Oh, no." He shook his head, cheeks reddening just the slightest bit. The thought of walking around with a mask wasn’t very appealing to him even though it might help conceal his identity. However, since he wasn’t a well-known face in contrast to Taemin, for example, he didn’t feel too pressured. Also, Jongin prided himself in his face and if he couldn’t show off one of his most magnificent assets, what was the point?

"That won't be necessary.” Jongin smiled at Irene who just nodded, not trying to persuade him any further. He appreciated that.

Just when Jongin thought that he was allowed to go on because the conversation seemed to be over, Irene spoke up again. "Before you're allowed inside, I will have to inform you about our house rules."

"Oh, I read them beforehand." He started, but Irene politely shook her head.

"I will have to read them out to you though and then you'll have to sign this non-disclosure agreement. It is for your own and our guests' well-being only."

Like most reputable and authentic BDSM clubs,  _ Oasis _ had a rather helpful online presence in the form of an easy to navigate website with all the necessary information before the first visit. Besides pictures of the club’s interior, there were also detailed explanations of what kind of behaviour was allowed and what was forbidden in the club. Just a few nights prior, Jongin had spent a good amount of time reading through everything just to make sure his first visit wasn’t going to end in a disaster.

That way, he’d also found out about the non-disclosure agreement. At first, it had seemed a little too much for him to have to sign such an agreement but after reflecting on it, Jongin had come to the conclusion that agreements like these, especially if the club’s clients consisted of celebrities and managers and CEOs of large companies, weren’t a bad idea.

"I see." He hummed, leaning on the counter a little. If he weren’t as gay as he was, he’d definitely attempt to flirt with Irene. Even though she was wearing a rather unexciting black dress, she still made it look stunning.

"Rule number one: do not touch anyone without permission." Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Quite frankly, that rule had been a given to him, so Jongin nodded.

"Understood."

With a smile, Irene continued, ticking off something on the paper he’d have to sign after the admonition.

"Rule number two: no means no. Consent is what makes this scene thrive. Even though someone might have agreed to something at first, the moment they change their mind, whatever you're doing has to stop."

Once again, Jongin didn’t have to add anything to that. Nodding, he continued to listen.

"Rule number three: no taking of pictures, videos, audio recordings or similar things."

When he’d first researched the whole BDSM scene, he’d wondered about that. With quite a handful of people possibly having an exhibitionism kink, he had initially assumed that this would affect those people’s experiences, but after looking into it, he figured that this was the safer option. Again, he gave a nod to signal his understanding and Irene continued.

"Rule number four: be respectful. While watching a performance, don't gawp. Everyone here is a subject, not an object, no matter what position they take during a scene."

_ A scene. _ Slowly, it was starting to sink in that he was probably going to watch two or more individuals engage in a performance that so far he only knew from his computer screen. Feeling a lump form in his throat, he coughed. “Of course.”

"Rule number five: while most performers or the doms engaging in scenes will provide their own toys and equipment, the club has a set repertoire of toys and lube as well as condoms too. The equipment of the club is free to use and is marked with a red dot. If you're feeling unsure whether you're allowed to use something, just ask. Someone will be happy to help you."

It wasn’t the first time Jongin had heard about this. Even though the club had stated on their website that they provided different kinds of lube and condoms in various sizes, he’d played safe and carried his own small bottle of lube and a few condoms with him. Since it was his first time at the club, he was intending to only observe and gain insights, but if an opportunity that he wanted to take on came up, Jongin certainly wasn’t the one to say no.

"And last but not least, rule number six: even though alcohol is sold at the bar, do not get too drunk. As soon as the security guards notice someone acting out of line due to alcohol abuse or the consumption of other drugs, that person will immediately be removed from the club. Our motto "safe, sane and consensual" implies that the individual is aware of what they're doing, hence the 'sane'. If you're unable to have yourself under control, it can be a threat to other guests."

Once again, Jongin didn’t have anything to object. The rules existed not only for the safety of others but also for his own and to him, they served as a guideline on how to act on his first time here as well.

"Are there any questions?" Irene was watching him closely, the smile still in place. There was just something about her face that made it hard to look away, Jongin realized. When he didn’t have any questions or anything to object, the woman nodded in delight and handed him the form.

"Brilliant, now I need you to sign this and then you can go and explore."

After putting his signature at the bottom of the page, Jongin placed the sheet on the counter.

"Thank you!" Was the last thing Irene said to him before she turned around to store away the file, giving Jongin the cue to move on. Somewhere behind him, he could hear the door opening at the top of the stairs and he faintly wondered if it was the couple from earlier.

Instead of waiting though, Jongin decided that it was time to take the final step and walked through the large door next to the counter.

The music inside the room wasn’t overpowering, but it was the first thing that Jongin noticed. Like a normal nightclub, the room he’d just entered consisted of a bar, black and sleek looking with shelves stacked with various types of alcohol behind it. Through the speakers hanging above dark red leather couches that complimented the red colour of the walls, some kind of EDM music was playing. It was surprisingly sensual for the style of music but still perfectly suitable to dance to.

In contrast to the lobby room, this one was a lot darker. Even though there were quite a few lamps, the style reminding him of lanterns that distributed a soft reddish light, the room was considerably dark. The centre of the room seemed to be a dance floor with quite a few people dancing.

Besides the inviting atmosphere, Jongin felt slightly underwhelmed. So far, the club didn’t seem to differ too much from the ones he usually frequented, but at the same time, he knew that he was just scratching the surface, and this was only the first room he’d laid eyes on. Therefore, he decided to not dwell on it too much for now and started walking around.

While Jongin spotted quite a few people on their own, he encountered more couples than he’d anticipated. Also, he realized that looking up the dress code had been the right decision. Not only he most likely wouldn’t have been allowed inside, now he also didn’t feel like he was catching too much attention.

However, clad in tight, black jeans and a form fitting black button-down with just the slightest hint of eye makeup smudged around the edges of his lid, Jongin seemed to blend in rather nicely. Even though he’d previously read up that single male individuals weren’t often welcomed with open arms in regular sex clubs in Seoul, nobody seemed to have a problem with him coming on his own.

A glance at his phone watch told him to explore first and then head to the bar.

Therefore, instead of milling around in the crowd around the dance floor and bar area, Jongin made his way through the group of people to the other side of the room where he found doors to several rooms.

On the door right in front of him, a sign was put up. 

_ “Do not enter. Private Session.”  _ Could be clearly read even in the dim light of the bar room. Jongin took the words as his cue to leave for the next one where once again a sign was hung up. This time, the sign read  _ “Public session. Feel free to enter to watch.” _ Upon reading, Jongin’s heart started to speed up. With just a movement of his hand towards the handle, Jongin could slip into the room and watch whatever was going on inside. The thought excited him, inducing a tugging in his guts that he had been hoping for. At the same time, he realized that he didn’t feel ready just yet.

Taking a step back, Jongin made the decision to go for a drink first. Liquid confidence wasn’t something he usually resorted to and he wasn’t even planning on getting tipsy. A gin tonic at the bar was supposed to ground him instead, a way to clear his mind and not to get funky.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

Jongin had been sitting at the bar, just watching the people milling around for a while. His drink was mostly gone, but he’d spotted a couple on one of the couches where the man was bent over the lap of the woman, receiving the spanking of his life. Even though he hadn’t meant to stare the whole time, he’d had a hard time pulling his eyes away, only managing to do so when the domme sent him a knowing smirk and a wink. Jongin mustered up a quick smile in return and then focused on the alcoholic beverage in front of him again.

The deep voice behind him took him by surprise. It sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t place it until he turned around, spotting the tall man from outside the club earlier. Now, up close and with better lighting, his looks were even more stunning than Jongin had initially thought. Clad in a velvet suit jacket, the man stood at about the same height as Jongin, towering over him due to Jongin sitting on a bar stool. His black hair was styled in the trendy comma hairstyle, complimenting the beautiful features of his face.

Piercing eyes were trained on Jongin, obviously awaiting an answer.

"What makes you think that?" He managed to get out, wanting to kick himself for sounding so breathless.

A small smile spread on the stranger’s lips, breaking up the impenetrable expression he’d been carrying.

"I haven't seen your face before." The man elaborated, easily sliding into the chair next to Jongin. Immediately, the bartender asked if he wanted a drink as well, but the man politely declined before fully focusing on Jongin again.

Slightly overwhelmed with the attention, Jongin cleared his throat. "You could probably say that about many faces here."

"Yours is very memorable though.” As soon as the words left the stranger’s mouth, Jongin’s cheeks heated up and he was about to retort something, but the stranger continued talking. “So, is it your first time here?"

Feeling a little annoyed that it was that clear that he was new to the club, Jongin sighed. "Yes, it is. Is it really that obvious?"

"Just a little. It's not a bad thing though. You were the one waiting outside earlier, right? You looked just a little lost." The charming smile was back and Jongin couldn’t tear his eyes away from his lips. He was starting to wonder where the other man was who he’d assumed to be the partner of the tall man.

As if the man had been thinking about the same thing, his next question made Jongin finally look up to meet his eyes again.

"Are you alone here? Or did you come with someone?"

"I'm alone here." Even though he knew that he didn’t have to be embarrassed about this, admitting the fact to the stranger made him feel a little awkward. Reaching for his drink again, Jongin attempted to wash the unpleasant feeling away with a large gulp of the expensive liquid.

To his relief, the man didn’t seem unimpressed by that at all though. "I see. Have you seen anything that caught your interest yet?"

Had he? Jongin wasn’t sure yet. While he’d spotted quite a few rather attractive people, he had yet to see something that blew his mind. The spanking session across the room had been intriguing, but there were so many impressions hitting him at the same time that he was having a hard time processing everything.

"Not yet, but I've only arrived here about thirty minutes ago, so..." Was what Jongin ended up saying, still clutching to the glass as if it was his lifeline. It wasn’t like he felt pressured by the conversation or the other man’s presence, the other just made him feel nervous by merely sitting next to him. Jongin wasn’t sure if it was the intense stare of his eyes or just his mind-blowing looks.

“Would you like some advice?”

Jongin nodded, kind of glad that the stranger didn’t just force his ideas or suggestions on him but rather asked first if they were wanted.

Nodding in the direction of the door, the man smiled again. Jongin wished he could recall his name from earlier, but he’d already forgotten.

"You should look out for the performances. They're always very... entertaining." The man trailed off, leaving quite a lot to the imagination and Jongin wasn’t exactly sure if his explanation had helped him or just left even more unanswered questions behind.

The performances were something Jongin had been wanting to check out either way. Now that he’d had a bit of a break from the initial onslaught of new impressions, he felt more ready to actually check out one of the rooms. 

"Yes? I really don't know what to expect, honestly. So I'll just wait and see." Jongin admitted. "You're not alone here, are you?"

The man glanced in the direction of the rooms again. "No, actually-" He started, but broke off when something caught his attention. Turning back to Jongin, there was an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry, I'll have to leave now. There's a performance starting soon." He explained, already getting up from the chair.

Not wanting to hold him back, Jongin just nodded and sent him a warm smile.

"Alright then. See you around."

Just when the man was about to make his way through the crowd, he stopped in this tracks and turned around to look at Jongin again.

“Oh, I totally forgot. If you’re curious, you should check out room number four. And if you don’t find it, just ask for D.O and Shixun. I’m Shixun.”

Before Jongin could respond to that, Shixun had already slipped away, getting lost in the crowd of moving bodies that had grown in size as time progressed.

_ Shixun.  _ Suddenly the memory of the man’s name came back. The name he’d heard earlier had been Sehun. Shixun had to be some kind of fake name, just like D.O, to keep some anonymity or distance to what was going on in the dungeon. Jongin wondered if maybe he should’ve come up with such a name as well but since he wasn’t really performing or anything or hadn’t disclosed a name to neither Sehun nor anyone else, he figured that there wasn’t really a need for that yet.

If Sehun really was part of a performance, Jongin had to see it. There had been something about the man that had just pulled him in, captivated him and kept him longing for more. There’d been no doubt in his mind that the man was a Dom and the thought of seeing him bossing around his partner, which he assumed to be the smaller man he’d met outside, was exciting him quite a bit.

With renewed vigour, Jongin sipped his drink, draining the last few drops of the beverage before he decided to dance a little. Even though Sehun had invited him, Jongin didn’t want to head to room number four right away. There was a good chance that the performance wasn’t even close to starting yet and he definitely didn’t want to come off as an overeager creep that desperately jumped on the first invite he’d been offered.

Still, after about twenty minutes or so of dancing, Jongin was beginning to feel bored of it. Most people on the dancefloor were couples so he decided to finally make his way towards the rooms again. Earlier, he hadn’t noticed the numbers next to the door frames but now he realized that the rooms had their respective numbers and even names. The room that he’d stopped at earlier which had prohibited entrance back then now seemed to be unoccupied, the sign reading  _ “Free for use” _ . Under the number one that he hadn’t spotted previously he could now read the name of the room, “ _ Electric Kiss.” _

Moving on to the next room that had sported a sign inviting to a scene earlier, Jongin realized that, in fact, the performance seemed to still be on. However, upon reading the name “ _ Cloud 9” _ and the number two, he knew that this wasn’t the correct room either.

Skipping room number three as well – it was called “ _ Love Shot” _ and there was a sign to keep out unwanted visitors – Jongin reached the fourth room.

_ Black Pearl  _ read the sign beneath the large four indicating that he was in fact in front of the right door, just like the sign “Public session. Feel free to enter to watch.”

Looking around, Jongin wasn’t even sure why he was feeling watched. There was literally no one who was interested in what he was about to do, but still, he felt like he was about to do something very secretive. Reaching out, he rested his hand on the handle for a moment before he could bring himself to push it down, opening the door.

The moment he stepped inside, Jongin began to understand why the room was called  _ Black Pearl.  _ The walls were clad in a smooth looking grey tapestry, crystal chandeliers dangling from the ceiling to highlight the scene in front of him. The room was larger than he’d anticipated, a small stage at the other end of the room with black curtains framing it. A large bed, probably king sized stood in the middle of the stage, silken black sheets and quite a few pillows. However, it wasn’t the bed on stage that caught his interest.

Sehun’s arms and legs were tied to the St. Andrew’s cross. Never before had Jongin seen one in real life and the sheer size of it, fitting Sehun’s height perfectly as it seemed, took his breath away for a moment. Leather cuffs were wrapped around his ankles and wrists, tying him to the wood behind him. The cross had a deep red colour, nicely contrasting the black of Sehun’s clothes.

While he was shirtless, he was still wearing his skin-tight leather pants. At the sight of the very prominent bulge in the front, Jongin’s mouth dried and he licked his lips to wet them. The reflection of metal caught in the light, drawing Jongin’s eyes to the belly piercing adorning Sehun’s navel. Just a minute ago, he’d been shocked to find out that the other man, D.O, was actually the dom and not Sehun, but now, he found himself feeling like the piercing and the position Sehun was in suited him rather well.

“There are quite a few people watching you, babe. Would you like to see?” The man on stage, D.O, asked. His voice was just as smooth as Jongin remembered from outside the club, but it was loud enough to catch everyone’s attention. The moment he spoke up, he demanded attention and everyone inside the room was listening intently.

He hadn’t paid much attention to that, but after listening to Kyungsoo’s words, Jongin realized that Sehun was wearing a blindfold. Silken, black fabric clung to the pretty features of his face, hiding away his intense eyes so that Jongin wondered how he couldn’t have noticed before.

“Yes.” Came the reply from Sehun, a lot softer and quieter than Kyungsoo, nevertheless clear to everyone in the room.

“Didn’t you forget something? Are you trying to break the rules on purpose? Do you want a punishment so much?” Soft fingers brushed over the exposed skin of Sehun’s chest, making him flinch at the sudden sensation. It was then that Jongin realized that Sehun was at the complete mercy of the other man, willingly surrendering to him in blind trust.

“Yes, sir.” The correction was simple, but it made a huge difference. A satisfied smile spread on Kyungsoo’s lips and he traced over one of Sehun’s collarbones down to his nipple, tweaking it a little so that the sub’s lips parted in a silent gasp.

“That’s better, isn’t it? You want to be a good boy for our audience, right? I know you can’t see them, but they’re all looking at you. You like that, don’t you?”

Pulling on the restraints when Kyungsoo tweaked his nipple again, Sehun nodded. “Yes, sir. I like it.”

“I can see that. You’re so hard already, baby. And I haven’t done anything at all yet?” Kyungsoo traced his fingers lower, the pad of his finger gliding over his abs until it hit the sensitive skin of his abdomen, right above his belt buckle. Just a little lower, and Kyungsoo would brush over the hard bulge in his pants and Jongin just wanted him to pull out Sehun’s cock. Just from looking, he could tell the other was big, the thick length filling out the front of the tight pants in a way that made Jongin question if the other was even wearing any underwear.

“But it’s okay… You’ve been looking forward to this all week, I know.” The fingers on Sehun’s abdomen drew a circle before they moved up again, this time heading for the other nipple. Sehun’s head tilted to the side a little, mouth falling apart as Kyungsoo circled the erect bud.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Kyungsoo’s voice almost resembled a purr. He wasn’t even doing much, it was the naturally deep tone of his voice that seeped into Jongin’s bones, leaving a chill in the very best way.

“Yes, sir. Please touch me.” Came the immediate response from Sehun. It seemed like he’d learned his lesson, at least for now.

Satisfied, Kyungsoo hummed, thumbing the other’s nipple as he continued to talk. “Where would you like me to touch? Be more precise?”

“My cock. I want you to touch my cock.” Sehun breathed, his cheeks blushing in a beautiful pink. Even with a blindfold on, he looked breathtakingly beautiful as he squirmed underneath his dom’s ministrations, reacting to every tiny touch.

“Ah… Where are your manners today, baby?” There was dissatisfaction dripping from Kyungsoo’s words, a frown in place. Even though he was quite a bit shorter, his presence was so strong that Jongin felt torn on whether he was supposed to focus on Sehun or him.

“Please, I mean, please touch my cock.” The begging undertone sent a wave of heat crashing into Jongin and he shifted a little, his pants having become tighter than when he’d first entered the room.

“I think that was a little too late, Shixun-ah. Don’t you think so?” Kyungsoo asked, his fingers dropping from his body entirely. Immediately, a pouty expression appeared on Sehun’s face and he started to protest. “Sir, please. Please touch my cock, I’ll be good for you.”

What Sehun couldn’t know was that Kyungsoo had stepped away entirely. No longer was the man standing next to him, instead he had moved on to the table where Jongin only now noticed several objects were laid out in a very neat manner. For a second it looked like Kyungsoo was about to grab a gag but then he grabbed something else that made Jongin’s cock twitch in his pants with excitement.

Although he had chosen his object of desire, Kyungsoo took his sweet time returning to the spot next to Sehun. There was no doubt he was making the other wait on purpose and the effects were crystal clear on Sehun, the tension in his body palpable.

The first touch to Sehun’s belt made everyone in the room catch their breath, Sehun included. By the time Kyungsoo had unbuckled it, Sehun was trying hard not to press into the touch.

Popping the button open, the zipper came next. A chuckle escaped Kyungsoo and he looked up at Sehun, fully knowing that the other couldn’t even see that. “Oh baby, I didn’t know you put on something special for me. And for our audience, of course. Are you that desperate tonight?”

Instantly, Sehun nodded, but Jongin still didn’t understand what they were talking about. The dom’s hand was in the way, shielding whatever Sehun was hiding in his pants.

“What? I can’t hear you. Say it out loud, baby, use your pretty voice.”

Swallowing visibly, Sehun spoke up this time. “I wanted to look pretty for you, sir.”

Palming his still clothed cock over the fabric, Kyungsoo hummed in approval. “That’s right. And you look so pretty for me, babe. Everyone’s looking at you because you’re so pretty.” Finally, Kyungsoo moved his hand, tugging down the front of Sehun’s pants to reveal what he’d been hiding.

_ Lace _ . Black lace, to be precise. Sehun’s hard cock had slipped free from the lacy panties he was wearing, poking out at the table. Only the length of it was covered by the slightly sheer fabric, straining from the stretch of having to adjust to his cock.

A finger brushed along the shaft, moving upwards until it reached the sensitive spot underneath the head. Above Kyungsoo, Sehun twitched as a small moan fell from his parted, plump lips.

“I’m gonna have some fun with you now, Shixun-ah. It’s all for you to enjoy, however, there is only one rule. That sounds easy, right? Would you like to know what that rule is, baby?”

This time, Sehun didn’t need a reminder to be formal. “Yes sir, please. I want to know the rule, sir.”

“Well done, baby boy.” Kyungsoo chuckled, reaching out for the object he’d placed on the side table next to the St. Andrew’s cross earlier. It was the one he’d chosen from the neatly arranged objects on the table. Jongin had almost forgotten about it.

Sehun couldn’t see when Kyungsoo took the vibrating magic wand into his hand, but he could definitely hear the sound of it when he turned it on. Realization became clear in his features and his cock twitched, visible to everyone.

“Even though there’s only one rule, it’s not necessarily an easy one.” Kyungsoo paused again, stepping closer as he brought the wand near Sehun’s cock, not yet making contact though. “The only rule is that you’re not allowed to come until I say so. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir. Ah…” Sehun’s words turned into a drawn-out moan when the wand touched his cock. Vibrating on the lowest setting, it was still enough to make Sehun moan out loud, unable to properly finish his words.

For a moment, Kyungsoo pulled the wand away again to pull Sehun’s cock free from the fabric of his pants and panties, the length bouncing as it slipped free from its confines. Just like Jongin had already expected, Sehun was rather well-endowed, his cock a nice thickness and length that made his mouth water.

At the tip, precum was gathering already and Jongin wondered how long it would take for Sehun to get to the edge.

Apparently, it wasn’t that long. Jongin hadn’t counted the minutes, but it felt like only moments had passed until Sehun was writhing against the constraints, his thighs trembling as Kyungsoo mercilessly teased his cock with the vibrating wand. More precum was spilling from the tip of Sehun’s cock and it twitched, jumping away from the intense stimulation against the sensitive skin. Kyungsoo only gave Sehun a second of a break until he was back to tracing the length of his cock with the vibrator.

Beautiful moans filled the room. Sehun wasn’t particularly loud or whiny, but his noises were consistent. Every single time Kyungsoo’s ministrations hit a particularly sensitive spot or he amped up the intensity of the vibrations, a new sound escaped him, making Jongin subconsciously reach down to his pants to palm himself through the fabric. He hadn’t intended to touch himself in a room filled with strangers, but his cock was throbbing at the sight of Sehun being pulled apart in front of his eyes, at the complete mercy of his partner.

He wasn’t the only one that seemed to appreciate the view though, he could hear the people around them softly murmur and occasionally call out words of praise about Sehun doing well.

Kyungsoo had reached out to grab Sehun’s cock, holding it in place as he pressed the vibrator against the spot underneath the head, making Sehun cry out as he tried not to come.

“Remember what I said, baby. No coming until I say so.” There was a teasing undertone in Kyungsoo’s voice and Jongin couldn’t help but let out a breath. Something about the man’s voice was just so sexy that his mere words made his cock twitch in the confines of his pants.

On stage, Sehun only whined, trying to press his face against his shoulder as his hips twitched, attempting to escape the intense stimulation.

Just when Jongin thought Sehun was about to come after all, his face scrunched up in utter bliss and his hips stuttering, Kyungsoo pulled away.

Taking a step back, the dom admired his work.

With a glistening, heaving chest and still trembling legs, the metal belly piercing gleaming in the soft lighting of the room, Sehun truly was a work of art. His eyes were still hidden by the thick fabric of the blindfold, small but plump lips parted as he caught his breath from almost coming. His cock was a deep red colour, swollen and smeared with precum that was dripping onto the floor in front of him.

For about a minute, Kyungsoo just stood there, not doing anything as he waited for Sehun to calm down. When he felt like enough time had passed and he had admired the adorable, expectant expression on the other for a bit, he stepped closer again, making his presence known by tracing his finger over the length of Sehun’s cock, running it through a thin trail of precum.

“Well done, babe. You didn’t come yet. Do you think you can hold on another time?”

The reply was immediate, but the tone of Sehun’s voice didn’t sound as convincing. Still he answered, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, that’s what I wanted to hear.” Although Sehun couldn’t see it, the genuine smile was evident in his voice, soon overpowered by the sounds of the vibration when Kyungsoo turned on the wand again.

The first touch to his cock made Sehun suck in a harsh breath, instinctively trying to angle his hips away. When he realized he couldn’t really move much though, Sehun bit his lips, teeth digging into pink softness.

It didn’t take long until Kyungsoo had him at the edge again. And just like the first time, he pulled away when the stimulation was about to tip Sehun off the edge, preventing him from coming for a second time because until then, Kyungsoo hadn’t given him the permission to cum just yet.

“That was so fast this time… I knew you were about to come and for a second I thought about letting you, but watching you writhe and moan is so much more fun.” Putting the wand away for a moment, Kyungsoo used the opportunity to move his palms over Sehun’s chest gently, the harshness of his words contrasting his actions. Jongin could basically watch as Sehun relaxed under the ministrations, his cock still rock hard and weeping, but his facial features softened a little, looking less strained.

This time, Kyungsoo waited a little longer before he started teasing Sehun again. Maybe he knew that Sehun wouldn’t be able to last if he started again right away or maybe he just wanted to keep him waiting, Jongin wasn’t sure.

However, when Kyungsoo finally decided to pick up the wand again, Sehun wasn’t the only one anticipating what was going to come next.

Again, Kyungsoo started on the lowest setting. This time, he grabbed Sehun’s cock right away, giving it a few strokes to spread the precum that had spilled from the earlier teasing, making the slide wet and easy. It seemed like Kyungsoo’s hands alone already made Sehun twitch and when Kyungsoo let go in favour of using the vibrating wand again, in the span of thirty seconds Sehun was so close to the edge again that he breathed out a “Please, sir.”

“Please what?” Kyungsoo asked, not pulling the vibrator away just yet which made Sehun try to shift his hips away in return.

“Please let me come, sir.”

The answer was short, but there was so much need in the statement that Jongin had been certain for a moment that Kyungsoo would give in. But of course, he didn’t. Instead, he amped up the vibrations for a second until he knew if he teased him any longer, the other wouldn’t be able to hold it back any longer.

Then, when he decided that it was enough, Kyungsoo pulled away, waiting again until he thought that Sehun had calmed down.

The fourth round of teasing was similarly quick as the previous one. It didn’t take long until Sehun had reached the point where just a little bit more would tip him over the edge. However, this time it seemed like Kyungsoo wasn’t going to pull away just yet. At the same time though, he hadn’t allowed Sehun to come either.

“Can you hold on just a little more, babe? Do it for me.” Kyungsoo mumbled, stroking his finger over Sehun’s nipple and circling it.

That seemed to have been too much though, the sudden stimulation overwhelming Sehun as he spilled his load, come dripping onto the floor as his cock twitched with every spurt of cum coming from his thick cock.

The orgasm had taken Jongin by surprise and he suppressed a low moan as he watched Sehun’s body convulse against the restraints, his body a piece of art as he fell apart in front of them.

By the time he came down from his high, Kyungsoo had already put away the wand and had returned back to Sehun’s side. There was a disapproving look in his eyes, supported by the thin line of his plush lips as he pressed them together.

“You disobeyed me, Shixun-ah. You had to hold on just a few seconds longer… but you didn’t listen. You know what that means, right?”

Sehun nodded, the blindfold having slipped down a little on the bridge of his nose, but it still managed to cover his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“What does it mean then? Tell me.”

“Punishment, sir. I deserve punishment, please.” Sehun’s words were surprisingly clear now that he’d had a little bit of time to recover. Jongin wasn’t exactly sure whether the redness in his chest and cheeks stemmed from exertion, arousal or embarrassment from failing to do what his dom had told him to do.

“Yes, that’s right. You deserve punishment. But first of all, I’m going to let you see all the people that watched you fail sticking to my only rule that I had for you. That sounds fair to me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Nimble fingers made quick work of Sehun’s blindfold and a second later, the fabric slid down to reveal Sehun’s eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light after being shielded for so long. The moment they landed on Jongin in the crowd, the world seemed to stand still for him for a moment as he stared right back at Sehun. The other’s eyes were slightly puffy as if he’d teared up but, quite frankly, Jongin couldn’t blame him after the intense stimulation.

“I will untie you, and then you will receive your punishment. I already have something in mind, but I feel like not telling you just yet.”

Like that, Kyungsoo began to undo the clasps around Sehun’s arms. When they were both freed, he gave his partner a moment to stretch and move them to get the feeling back into them after holding them up for such a long time until he ordered Sehun to undo the clasps around his ankles himself.

By the time Sehun was free again, he still looked a little shaky on his legs and Kyungsoo guided him towards the bed.

“Undress.” The order was simple but effective. Sehun’s pants were still clinging to his slim thighs, now dirtied with his cum. After taking them off, Sehun made sure to neatly fold his pants and panties before he placed them on the floor next to the bed. It was obvious that he’d done the exact same thing numerous times before by how practiced it was and Jongin wasn’t even sure why that thought made him feel even hotter all of a sudden.

“Count with me.” Several minutes had passed, but it felt like it had been only seconds since Kyungsoo had given Sehun the order to undress. Stark naked, the sub was now kneeling on the bed on all fours, his ass facing the audience. Next to him, Jongin heard the appreciate hum of one of the women in the room as Kyungsoo soothed his palm over Sehun’s ass softly before the sound of a loud, sharp slap filled the air.

“One.”

There was a slight breathiness to Sehun’s voice that seemed to make everyone in the room feel just a tad bit more on edge and Jongin took a step forward, trying to get a better glance. He hadn’t noticed up until now, but it seemed like during the performance, quite a few people had joined to watch. Compared to when he’d entered the room, it was definitely more crowded.

The sound of another loud slap pulled Jongin out of his thoughts. “Two.” Came the immediate response from Sehun.

After the third slap, Sehun’s ass was starting to look slightly red. For the next few, Kyungsoo concentrated on the other butt cheek until the whole of his ass was starting to look pretty pink. Jongin wished he could touch.

“Eleven.”

Sehun’s voice was starting to sound a little whiny. It made Jongin wonder how hard the slaps really were. Still, everyone in the audience could see that Sehun’s cock had come back to life even though he’d come not too long ago, thick and hard between his legs on display for everyone.

Kyungsoo had assigned Sehun 20 times of being spanked, 10 on each cheek. However, from looking at Sehun, Jongin couldn’t really bring himself to think that the other really thought of it as punishment. The look on the sub’s face looked more of a blissed out one rather than one contorting in pain, even when he scrunched his brows together as another slap landed on his reddened cheeks, the sound resonating in the room.

The last slap, followed by a breathed out “Twenty” from Sehun, came much quicker than anticipated.

Straightening up, Kyungsoo eyed Sehun’s ass with a look of satisfaction, his palms smoothing over the soft, burning skin of his boyfriend’s abused ass. “Somehow, I get the feeling that this wasn’t really punishment for you.” He chuckled, his fingers travelling up Sehun’s spine until they buried themselves in his hair to tilt up his head a little, exposing his strong neck and beautiful side profile.

Jongin swallowed, his cock twitching in his pants just at the sight.

“We will end our performance here though. I would ask all of you to leave the room now, I want to take proper care of Shixun.”

The announcement of Kyungsoo came as a surprise and Jongin couldn’t stop himself from looking like someone had just kicked a puppy right in front of his eyes. Disappointment welled up, and he wished that the performance wasn’t over just yet even though just half an hour ago, he’d still questioned if he should even attend it.

He wasn’t sure why he was surprised when everyone began to flood out of the room almost immediately. It wasn’t like he’d expected an uproar or disappointed voices speaking up but still, the immediate response to the dom’s request left him somewhat in awe.

Jongin was one of the last ones remaining in the room, steering towards the door when Shixun’s voice reached his ears.

“Hey! You. Wait a second.” Even though he wasn’t sure if he was the one he was referring to, he stopped and turned around, Sehun’s eyes meeting his.

“Yes, you. I forgot to ask for your name earlier.” His voice was still a little breathy and his cock clearly hard between his legs. Jongin had the perfect view on it, with Sehun kneeling on the bed with his legs spread, Kyungsoo sitting behind him and running his fingers through his hair.

The last viewer had disappeared through the door, the sound of it falling shut behind him resonating awfully loudly in the now silent room.

“I’m Jongin.” He mumbled, not even sure why he’d instantly given away his real name. Now, it was too late either way.

“Jongin…” It sounded as if Sehun had to taste the name on the tip of his tongue first. “That’s a nice name. Would you like to stay?”

His breath got caught in his lungs. “S-stay?”

Behind Sehun, Kyungsoo chuckled. “Shixun here asked me earlier if he could invite someone to our scene. He told me someone at the club had caught his eye and he couldn’t stop thinking about him.” He gave Jongin’s body a onceover, unashamed of how he raked his eyes up and down his body. “Now I know why.”

The stare gave him goosebumps and Jongin wasn’t sure if he had slipped into a parallel universe throughout the evening.

“You really want me to join you? I never-“

“He told me you’re new to this. If you want to, you can only watch, too. But if you’d like, we would love to include you in our scene. We won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do and there’s a safeword, of course.”

“Yes.” The words had spilled from Jongin’s lips before he had really thought about it. “I mean, yes. I want to join you. But I can’t promise I’ll know what to do or…” He trailed off, not exactly sure how to put his worries into words.

With a soft chuckle, Kyungsoo got up behind Sehun. “Don’t worry. You’ll do just fine. I’ll tell you what to do.”

Sehun and Kyungsoo, Jongin learned, had been a couple for almost six years and had been practicing BDSM together just as long. As soon as he’d agreed to join them for the scene, Kyungsoo had given away their real names.  _ “For performances, we like to stick to the stage names. But when it’s just us, or someone we invited, we actually prefer our real names.”  _ He’d explained as he watched Jongin strip down to just his underwear for him, his hard cock straining against his briefs. There was a wet spot where the tip was, but Jongin was so excited that he momentarily couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed about it.

“I feel like Sehunnie enjoyed his punishment a little too much. He’s so hard, but I don’t feel like letting him come just yet. What do you think?” Kyungsoo, who was still sitting on the bed, looked at Jongin. Sehun was spread out on the sheets between them, his eyes trained on Jongin as well. The other didn’t seem to be bothered by being naked and aroused right in front of a stranger, but then again, Jongin reminded himself that Sehun had just come in front of a group of strangers and had loved every second of it.

“He did seem to enjoy it a lot.” Jongin agreed, hoping that this wasn’t the wrong answer. He wasn’t even sure if there was a right answer to begin with.

“Exactly. The thing is, Sehunnie always tends to enjoy his punishment too much. The only real punishment is to not let him cum.”

At that, Sehun’s eyes widened and he sent Kyungsoo a pleading glance but didn’t speak up.

Kyungsoo ignored him, still fully focused on Jongin. “You’re really pretty, Jongin. I would love to see your handsome face contort in pleasure while Sehunnie here sucks your cock.”

The words were spoken so bluntly that Jongin’s cheeks immediately coloured. However, before he could say anything, the twitch of his cock which didn’t go unnoticed by Sehun gave away how he felt about the suggestion anyways.

“That sounds… really good.” He breathed.

A satisfied smile spread on Kyungsoo’s face and he reached out to cup Jongin’s face so gently that it almost came as a surprise to Jongin. “Is kissing okay with you?” He asked.

The question wasn’t something Jongin had expected and his spooked expression seemed to have been telling.

“It’s just, sometimes people want to exclude kissing from scenes like this with strangers. They connect it to something more private. So I wanted to ask first.” Kyungsoo elaborated.

“Kissing is fine, really.” That was all that was needed for Kyungsoo to close the distance between them. The touch of his plump lips was gentle at first, but soon, he was licking into Jongin’s mouth and he was sure he’d never kissed anyone that had made him feel this heady.

Next to them, a whine could be heard. When they parted, Sehun was staring at them with a pout on his lips.

“Stop whining and get on your knees.” Kyungsoo replied. There was a flush on his cheeks now and Jongin couldn’t help but admire it for a second. It looked so good on his normally so composed face.

The stars really must have been with Jongin that night, because just hours ago, he hadn’t even been sure if visiting  _ Oasis _ was a good idea. Now, with Sehun’s sinful lips wrapped around his cock he knew that he didn’t regret it one bit.

The moment Kyungsoo had ordered him to get on his knees in front of Jongin, the young man had scrambled up to do so. With delight, he’d peeled away Jongin’s underwear when it had been requested of him and he hadn’t wasted much time when Kyungsoo had allowed him to touch.

The first lick of Sehun’s tongue against his cock had drawn an embarrassingly whiny moan out of Jongin. He had been so riled up from the show and the excitement of a new situation that just the simple touch had almost felt too much.

Now that Sehun had his lips around the tip of his cock though, staring up at him with a fucked-out expression, Jongin honestly didn’t know how he still hadn’t come yet.

Behind them, Kyungsoo was watching them, his fingers running through Sehun’s hair as his head bobbed up and down as he took Jongin’s cock deeper and deeper.

It shouldn’t have surprised him, but when his cock hit the back of Sehun’s throat, he let out a strangled moan.  _ Of course, _ Sehun had an almost non-existent gag reflex. Jongin should have guessed it, but when the other swallowed around his cock like a professional, his eyes rolled back and all thoughts vanished from his mind.

Blissed out, Jongin hadn’t even realized that Kyungsoo had left the spot next to him. He only realized that something was off when Sehun suddenly moaned around his cock and pulled away without any warning.

Forcing his eyes open, Jongin immediately identified the reason Sehun had got distracted. Behind the sub, Kyungsoo was currently fingering him open, one finger already deep inside of him.

“Fuck.” Jongin breathed, precum drooling from the tip of his cock, getting caught in the condom that Kyungsoo had handed him before Sehun had even laid one finger on him.  _ “It’s better to be safe than sorry.” _ He’d explained back then.

“That’s the rough idea.” Kyungsoo’s eyes met his own and they shared a heated look. “I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” This time, Kyungsoo was speaking to Sehun who immediately nodded and opened his mouth again for Jongin to feed his cock back into it.

One finger was soon joined by another, and by the time Kyungsoo was three fingers deep inside of Sehun, the other was a moaning mess. Jongin even had to reprimand him for using teeth by accident once which had earned Sehun another slap on his ass from Kyungsoo.

“If I fuck you now, will you listen this time and not come until I tell you to?” Kyungsoo asked, his fingers continuously pumping in and out of Sehun.

In order to reply, Sehun pulled away, much to Jongin’s relief. Just now, he’d been so close to coming and he didn’t want this to be over just yet.

“Yes, sir, I promise.” The sub’s voice was wrecked, and in any other situation Jongin might have not found it as arousing. With the knowledge that his cock in the other’s throat had been the reason for this though, he wished Sehun would talk more so he could hear it again.

“Don’t disappoint me, baby. But I know you can do it. Now, go back to sucking Jongin’s cock. It’s such a pretty one, just like his owner. You like it a lot, don’t you?”

Immediately, Sehun nodded. “Yes, I love it.”

With a chuckle, Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out of Sehun for the last time, wiping them clean on a tissue. “I thought so.”

Even though Sehun wrapped his lips around his cock again, Jongin was distracted.

Right in front of his eyes, Kyungsoo, who’d still been fully dressed until this point, was now undressing one by one. His shirt came off first, followed by his pants, socks, and finally, his underwear. Everything was neatly folded and put to the side.

When his thick cock slipped free, hard and wet at the tip too, Jongin couldn’t help but groan. Quickly but effectively, Kyungsoo put on a condom and then positioned himself behind Sehun. For a second, Jongin expected him to just thrust into him without much warning or teasing. Instead, Kyungsoo rubbed his cock against Sehun’s hole, not pushing in just yet.

“Tell me how much you want it, baby. Tell me how much you want my cock.”

Instantly, Sehun pulled away from Jongin’s cock again. There was spit running down his chin and his eyes looked suspiciously wet. He was insanely beautiful.

“I want your cock so badly, sir. Please, I need it.”

The words seemed to do the job because Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut the moment Kyungsoo began to slowly thrust into him, only stopping the movement when he was fully sheathed inside of him.

“So tight.” There was a flush going down Kyungsoo’s chest, sweat gathering on his forehead. Just like Sehun, Jongin thought that he was absolutely stunning.

“You’re so good for me, baby. Now, also be good for Jongin too and I’ll let you come, yes?”

Eagerly, Sehun nodded, his hips itching to move back against Kyungsoo to fuck himself on his cock. He couldn’t refrain from the little moves of them, moaning when the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

The heat of Sehun’s mouth around his length almost took Jongin by surprise. He’d been so focused on watching Kyungsoo fuck into Sehun that he hadn’t noticed the sub opening his mouth again to take his cock.

“Jongin, fuck his mouth.” The order came out of nowhere. Startled, Jongin looked up to see Kyungsoo looking at him. There was something in his eyes, so demanding and arousing that Jongin instantly agreed. “Yes.”

Between them, Sehun let out a low whine that was cut off when Jongin slowly thrust into his mouth. Every time Kyungsoo thrust into him, the young man took Jongin’s cock a little deeper and he tried to time his thrusts so that Sehun wouldn’t choke. A few stray tears had slipped from his eyes and Jongin wanted to wipe them away, but by the way the other still tried to take more of him and attempted to fuck back on Kyungsoo’s cock, Jongin knew that the tears didn’t mean that Sehun wasn’t enjoying himself. It was the opposite actually.

When Sehun’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, teasing him just that little extra bit with every swallow around his length, Jongin was suddenly so close to the edge that he tightened the grip he had on Sehun’s hair.

“I’m gonna-“

Instantly, Kyungsoo stopped moving for a second. “Did I allow you to come yet, Jongin? The same rules that go for Sehun go for you. I think that’s only fair.”

Now, Jongin was relieved that he’d warned him first. Otherwise, this might have ended in a catastrophe.

“Sehun, let go of Jongin’s cock for a second. I think he needs to cool down a little first.” Kyungsoo’s order was final.

However, now that Sehun didn’t have a cock down his throat, there was room for more and more noises to tumble from his lips as Kyungsoo took him from behind. With his focus off of his own cock, Jongin could now fully concentrate on the view in front of him.

Kyungsoo’s chest, more muscular than he would’ve expected from what he had guessed through the clothes, was glistening with sweat, the muscles moving with every roll of his hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, the lube sounding slick as he thrust into Sehun again and again.

Porn, Jongin knew, was forever ruined for him. Nothing would ever compare to the memory of this experience now.

Several minutes passed like this. Jongin continued to watch as Sehun’s moans rose in volume by the minute, the movement of his hips becoming erratic.

There was no doubt he was getting close too, but the furrowed look on Kyungsoo’s brows also gave away that the dom was nearing his release.

“Jongin. You can fuck his mouth again. You’re allowed to cum.” The sudden order pulled him out of his thoughts and without thinking, Jongin scooted closer to close the distance.

Sehun was waiting for him already, mouth open so there was no resistance when Jongin thrust into the wet heat of his mouth again.

In the matter of a minute, he was already on the verge of orgasming again. However, this time he didn’t have to stop because he had the okay from Kyungsoo. So when he felt like he was going to tip over the edge, he didn’t halt this time, but instead went harder, his nails digging into Sehun’s scalp.

A strangled moan left his lips when he spilled into the condom, his cock pulsing against Sehun’s tongue as waves of electric pleasure ran through his body.

Only when the stimulation was getting too much, Jongin pulled away, his cock slipping free from Sehun’s lips.

“Look at how good you made Jongin feel, Sehunnie. You did so well, baby. He looks so fucked out, just from your lips.” Kyungsoo breathed, pulling Sehun upright so that his back was pressed to his chest. Like this, it was harder to thrust into him to get the right angle, but the hand that had wrapped around Sehun’s leaking cock made up for it.

“Come for me, baby. I wanna hear your pretty voice, feel your ass tighten around me. Come for me, Sehunnie.”

It was as if the first few words alone had triggered Sehun’s orgasm already, translucent white spilling onto the sheets between them with spurts that didn’t seem to end even though Sehun had come earlier already.

Sehun’s orgasm seemed to trigger Kyungsoo’s as well, a low groan tumbling from his lips as his eyes scrunched shut and his hips stuttered as he filled the condom.

Jongin watched as the other pulled out. Sehun, who’d slumped against his boyfriend’s chest with closed eyes, was carefully lowered down onto the bed, Kyungsoo leaning down to murmur something into his ear. When he looked up, he caught Jongin staring.

“Lie down as well, I’ll be back in a second.” This time, it was more of a suggestion than an order, the tone of his voice a lot lighter and, most importantly, gentle. Before he lied down beside Sehun, however, Jongin disposed of the condom quickly in a bin that he found besides the bed, small and discreet.

Next to him, Sehun immediately pressed closer the moment he felt Jongin joining him on the large bed. Without thinking too much about it, Jongin reached out to run his fingers through the other’s hair gently, examining his face. Earlier in the club, it had been too dark to see the other properly. On the stage, there’d been too much distance between them. Now, with Sehun right in front of him, dried tears on his cheeks and puffy, red lips from them being stretched too wide, Jongin was once again blown away by the other man’s beauty.

“He is, isn’t he? The most beautiful.” Kyungsoo agreed because, apparently, Jongin had voiced his thoughts out loud instead of keeping them to himself.

“Yeah. I was a little scared when he chatted me up cause he was so intimidatingly handsome.” Jongin admitted. Even to his own ears, he sounded tired.

The only noise Sehun made was an approving hum, eyes closed as he waited for Kyungsoo who’d settled next to them on the bed to do something.

With gentle hands, Kyungsoo began to put some soothing lotion on his hands, rubbing them together before he reached out to gently massage it onto Sehun’s butt cheeks.

“You did very well too, Jongin. It was a pleasure to have you joining our scene, you looked absolutely stunning, too. I mean, you still do.” There was a smile on the other’s lips and if Jongin had thought the stern look had looked good on the other man, he hadn’t seen him properly smile yet cause  _ wow, _ that was an entirely different level of amazing.

The soft touch of Kyungsoo’s hands on his shoulder blades came as a surprise, but a pleasant one. After he’d finished taking his time with taking care of Sehun’s bruised ass, he now began to massage Jongin’s shoulders which he hadn’t even noticed tense up.

“Sehunnie, you did so well taking both of us. I’m so proud of you, baby.” Kyungsoo murmured while he worked his fingers on Jongin’s skin and it was then that Jongin realized that this was aftercare, and that it was working.

His fingers automatically found their way back into Sehun’s hair, scratching at the base of his neck. The way Sehun leaned into the touch, almost like a cat, was adorable.

“You looked so beautiful the whole time, everyone had their eyes on you and admired how you took the punishment so well. It’s okay that you came, I know that I was really pushing you. I’m proud of you, baby.”

Kyungsoo took his time working the knots out of Jongin’s shoulders, in the meantime making sure to shower them with words of praise and pressing the occasional kiss to their bodies wherever he could reach. There was no heat behind it anymore, only softness, and Jongin hadn’t known before how much he needed that.

Before he knew it, Sehun had drifted off into a light slumber.

“You can stay as long as you like. Sehun tends to fall asleep after scenes occasionally, it’s nothing unusual. His endorphins and his adrenaline wear off quite quickly after scenes, and it’s not rare for him to have sub drop. If you want, you can nap a little too. I’ll take a shower in the meantime if that’s okay, but if you want me to, I’ll stay with you longer and take care of you. Please don’t feel too shy to ask for it, I enjoy doing aftercare so it’s not a bother at all and it’s incredibly important. Since you’re new to this, I feel like it’s even more so.”

“I think I’ll just rest a little. You can shower if you’d like, I’m fine.” It was true, Jongin didn’t feel stressed or confused at all, unlike he’d kind of expected to feel. Instead, it was like a comfortable wave of calm had washed over him, leaving him groggy and content.

An hour passed until Sehun woke up and they took a shower together. Jongin, who’d fallen asleep for a few minutes too, perked up at Kyungsoo’s suggestion to shower with Sehun and they both had agreed almost immediately. Even though the shower did not include any sexual acts, it just felt good to stand under the hot stream of water with an even hotter guy next to him who was currently scrubbing his back.

By the time they were all dressed again, Sehun minus the original panties but with black boxer briefs under his tight pants now, they were all ready to go. While they had slept and showered, Kyungsoo had cleaned up the room diligently, taking off the dirtied sheets of the bed and disinfecting everything they had used.

“Would you like to sit down at the bar with us a little and have a drink? Non-alcoholic, that is, but a drink nonetheless? Their Safe Sex on the Beach is amazing.” It was Sehun who suggested it, his fingers interlaced with Kyungsoo’s.

Somehow, Jongin didn’t even consider the option of saying no. For the rest of the night, they chatted about the scene and their experiences. While they still kept a good distance to their private life, they told Jongin about things that had happened to them and how they’d both been in the scene already before they met. Actually, Sehun had started out as Kyungsoo’s sub before they even began dating.

At the end of the night, Jongin left the club with the couple’s phone numbers in his contacts. Not necessarily for private contact, but they had both admitted to him that they’d enjoyed the scene with him so much that they would love to stay in contact with him.

The fresh air that hit him felt like Jongin had not just stepped out of a building, but also into a different reality. In  _ Oasis _ , he had felt like a different version of himself. Not like someone else, but not like his everyday self either. It had been a flattering feeling, empowering if he was being really honest, and Jongin already knew that he could get addicted to this. The light of the sign reading  _ Oasis _ behind him illuminated his path as he walked through the passage between the houses that would take him back to the street. Just like an actual oasis, Jongin already knew that the place would draw him back, thirsting for more. The thought filled him with excitement. And maybe, he would get to see Sehun and Kyungsoo again, too.

He already couldn’t wait for it to be Saturday again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos if you liked the story and let me know your thoughts! As always, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1192926369421893632?s=20). Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
